Great Eggspectations/Transcript
(The episode starts with Dracula's plants not growing.) Mavis: (Groans) Why aren't my dad's plants growing? Pedro: Your dad's plants aren't growing 'cause they're dead. Wendy: And not good dead like you. Hank: Dead like dead and gone. (A plant starts coughing.) Mavis: Ooh! This plant is growing! (The plant then runs away.) Pedro: Or making a run for it. Mavis: No, no, no. No, no, no, no. (Waters them with acid rain) They can't be dead! I promised my dad I'd take care of them while he's away. (The plants then become dead) Pedro: Maybe watering with acid rain isn't your best choice. Mavis: Urgh! (She goes inside her room) I don't get it. I totally have a green thumb. Hank: Same. Though mine is probably from gangrene. (It is revealed that Hank's hand was messed up.) Mavis: Ew. You should really see Dr. Gillman about that. (Gasps) I can get new plants from Quasimodo's garden! My dad will never know. Wendy: Um, isn't your dad a psycho? Mavis: I think you mean a "psychic." Either way, let's hope he doesn't find out. Come on, Wendy! (Cut to Quasimodo's kitchen) Mavis: This'll be a fresh start. I'm taking care of another living thing, even if it kills me! Wendy: Like you killed that cockroach in your pocket? Mavis: Margaret is not dead! She's shy. (Cut to Margaret) (Cut back to Quasimodo's kitchen with Quasimodo singing french national anthem with las.) Quasimodo: Whoop! they goes. And... La, la. Whoop! And la, la... Hop! Hop! Whoa! (Vocalizing and putting the eggs down) (Sniffs and licks an egg) (Grabs another eggs, sniffs it and licks it) Ah! Mavis: (Clears throat) Quasi? Quasimodo: Wha? Mavis: I need some plants. Quasimodo: Bien sur. I have Poison Ivy, Dead Rabbit Foot Fern, and uh, oh, Daisies. (Gives Mavis the flowers) Mavis: What about- (High-pitched shrieking) Quasimodo: No, I don't grow... (High-pitched shrieking) ...anymore. Way too annoying. (About to smash the egg with a mallet) Mavis: (Grabs the mallet from Quasimodo) I mean, you can't break that egg! Quasimodo: This is a very bad egg. Mavis: But it hasn't even had a chance. Quasimodo: To do what? Mavis: I don't know. Be an egg. It's so cute. (Gasps) I've got it! I'll raise it! What better way to show I'm responsi...ooh! Quasimodo: (Grabs the egg) I tested it with my taste receptors and zat is a rotten egg! That's my spit and boogers right there. It will eat you when it hatches, you know. Mavis: (Turns into a bat) Eggs don't eat vampires. Or...anything. (Grabs the egg) Quasimodo: Hah! Zat egg will have you for Scareday Brunch! Wendy: Don't worry, as long as that egg is with Mavis, it's as good as dead. (Splats some eggs at Quasimodo) Quasimodo: (Screams) Wendy: Uh, bye! (Leaves the kitchen) Quasimodo: Saperlipopette! (Cut to Mavis' room) Mavis: Don't you think of making a break for it. I'm taking care of you, if it's the last thing I do. Hmm. I'd better egg-proof my room a bit. (Mavis places all the egg-proof stuff in her room.) Mavis: There, that should do it. Quasimodo: Room service! How would you like your egg? Fried? Poached? (Uses a huge whisk) Scrambled?! (Laughs) Mavis: Quasi, stop trying to poach my egg! Quasimodo: Poached! My specialty. Breakfest is ze easy most important meal of ze day! (Uses a blazer and burns up Mavis's door) (Laughs) Mavis: Go away! Quasimodo: Bah! You'll be sorry! Mavis: Okay. We've gotta keep you warm. Pedro: Hey, we're going bowling! You in? Cheryl: We drew straws. I'm the ball. Mavis: Um, yeah, I, uh... I wish I could, but uh, I got a whole day of sitting ahead of me. Hank: Is this real life? Diane: (Enters Mavis' room) (Clucks) All wrong. (Clucks) Wings up. (Clucks) Legs back. (Clucks) Carry on! (Clucks) Mavis: (Laughs nervously) Seems I, uh, wasn't doing it right. Quasimodo: Ha-ha! Mavis: (Vocalizing) Quasimodo: I must get zat bad egg! Pedro: Mavis! Mavis: Shh! Weggsley is sleeping. Pedro: You...named it? Wendy: Aw, Weggsley is so darling when he sleeps. Just look at that...face? Mavis: I know, right? Hank: It has no face. It's just an egg. Mavis: Maybe to you! (Cooing) Pedro: Yeah, pretty sure it looks that way to everybody. That and crazy. Hank: Do you think when Weggsley wakes up, he might wanna play egg sport? Mavis: I thought you were going bowling. Pedro: That didn't last long. (Flashback to bowling) (As Pedro throws the head, the head rolls away.) Cheryl: So long, suckers! Tell the Draculas I'm on vacation! (Flashback end) Hank: Oh, BTW, Cheryl's on vacation. Mavis: (Sighs) Fine. How do you play egg sport? Pedro: Alright, you kick the the egg around until it breaks into a million pieces, and then you eat it. You know, egg sport! Hank: Egg sport. Mavis: (Gasps) You monsters! Pedro: Uh, duh. (Quasimodo gets out of the airvent and accidentally catches Wendy) Quasimodo: Zut alors! You are not ze egg. Wendy: Ooh, cool vent. (Cut to Mavis' room) Mavis: Don't you worry, little Weggsley, I'll take care of you. (Opens her outside door and sighs contentedly. The egg that Weggsley was inside is cracking.) (Gasps) Holy rabies! He's hatching! (Weggsley then hatches) Weggsley! You're a real boy! (The scene cuts to Mavis having fun and learning Weggsley, like playing catch, swimming, writing, and how to turn into a bat.) (Cut to Mavis' room) Pedro: Hey, Mavis! Hank: New plan: we're goin' looking for Wendy. Wanna come? Mavis: She's missing? Pedro: Or hiding. We just don't know. Mavis: I wish I could help, but... guess who hatached! (Weggsley waves at Hank and Pedro and they waved back nervously.) Mavis: I have a greater purpose in my undead life now. Pedro: Why? You did it. You proved you could keep something alive, as weird as it is. Mavis: It's really not about that all all. Pedro: But it's kinda about that, right? Mavis: Okay. Pedro: It's about that, right? Mavis: I mean.. Pedro: It started out that way, right? Mavis: Okay! It started out that way. But look, he needs me. When you have an egg with legs one day, you'll understand. Hank: Is this real life? Pedro: Mavis, you heard Quasi. That dude is a bad egg. Mavis: No, he's not. He is the sweetest, cutest egg you could ever ask for. (Weggsley destroys Mavis' bed) Hank: Let's go find Wendy. (Cut to Mavis reading a book) Mavis: "All the king's ghouls and undead men couldn't put Humpty together again." Wow. I can't believe I just read that to you. Sorry. (Weggsley puts his legs on his face) Mavis: (Laughs) Aw, you want to play creep-a-boo. (Laughing and growling) Creep-a-boo! (Realizes that Weggsley is gone) How long did I cover my eyes for? (Cut to the hallway) Mavis: Weggsley! Hank: Wendy! (Cut to the airvent) Wendy: Hi, Hank! Pedro: (Grabs Wendy) We found you. Wendy: Oh, was I lost? Because it has happend to me before without me knowing. (Quasimodo appears) Hank: Ugh. Who the giant rat? Wendy: Uh, Quasimodo? (The giant rat appears) Pedro: No, we're taking about the other giant- (They all scream as they see the giant rat.) (Cut to the kitchen) Mavis: (Finds Weggsley) (Gasps) Weggsley, there you are! (Weggsley is about to get cut by the chopper.) (Screams and grabs Weggsley) Oh, careful! You'll turn yourself into a chopped egg salad! Nightshade vegetables for a snack? You are either a very healthy eater or you are stalling before bedtime. (Weggsley runs away) Cone back here! (Mavis chases Weggsley and dives into the soup) Now stay put. Quasimodo: Look, ze kitchen! Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Transcripts